


let your walls come down

by Impala_Chick



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Joe pulls David’s belt out of his belt loops in one swift motion, and then chucks it across the room and David hears the buckle smack against the wall. He groans.“Shit, Joe. Be careful with my belt, would ya? It’s not exactly cheap,” David says. They are on their knees facing each other on David’s bed, in David's new one bedroom rental in downtown Los Angeles. David peers over Joe’s shoulder, trying to tell whether Joe damaged his apartment walls.





	let your walls come down

**Author's Note:**

> For bodytalk 2019. Prompts were rough and talkative.

Joe pulls David’s belt out of his belt loops in one swift motion, and then chucks it across the room and David hears the buckle smack against the wall. He groans.

“Shit, Joe. Be careful with my belt, would ya? It’s not exactly cheap,” David says. They are on their knees facing each other on David’s bed, in David's new one bedroom rental in downtown Los Angeles. David peers over Joe’s shoulder, trying to tell whether Joe damaged his apartment walls.

“Well, if it ain’t cheap then it won’t break, will it? Jesus, Joe. I swear to God. You’re the only guy who is gonna complain about his clothes when he could be getting fucked,” Joe gripes, his mouth pressed into a thin line like he’s mad. Except, his fingers haven’t stopped reaching for David’s clothes, haven’t stopped dancing along his hips, haven’t stopped unbuttoning his fly.

“I’m not _complaining_ , I’m just asking you to respect my stuff,” David huffs. His body is tugged forward once Joe pops the last button of his fly, and then he lets Joe pull his slacks down over his hips. Joe reaches in to grope his ass, and David grabs Joe’s hips to pull him closer. He loves the way Joe’s body feels against him. There’s energy zinging through Joe and his skin is vibrating like he’s about to explode.

“Yeah, I do. Who did your fucking dishes tonight, huh? I didn’t even break anything,” Joe says smuggly, like he deserves some kind of prize. But then he’s grazing his teeth over David’s ear lobe and his breath is hot against David’s neck, and maybe he does.

“The fact that the standard is not breaking things - that should be a sign,” David counters. He helps Joe out of his t-shirt and thumbs over Joe’s right nipple until it hardens. Joe shivers under David’s touch, and he grins. 

“I’m not saying that. I’m just saying you’ve got no reason to be on high alert about your personal property,” Joe says. He pops the buttons on David’s shirt, as if to contradict himself intentionally, and then kisses David’s throat and works his way down his chest.

David can’t help but let out a soft “fuck” when Joe bites his nipple gently, rubbing the edge of his teeth against it.

“I think the point stands, considering what you just did to my shirt,” David points out once he gets his breathing under control.

Instead of answering, Joe pushes David all the way down and straddles his hips. David takes in Joe’s cock, hard and tenting his slacks. His gaze follow the line of Joe’s hips, and then roam up his chest, until his eyes land on Joe’s lips, shiny and swollen from when he had them pressed against David’s body. 

Joe stills, and David looks at him, worried. But Joe’s cheeks are tinged with blotches of pink, and David is amazed by the sight of Joe looking so vulnerable, so innocent.

“Really? You blush?” David says, surprised. He can’t help it. He feels gleeful, like he’s just discovered buried treasure. But that giddy feeling is immediately followed by something closer to somber contemplation, because maybe this means that Joe has never had anyone gaze at him in such a reverent way. Maybe sex has always been only hard and fast for Joe. 

“Shut it, Webster,” Joe says, but his voice is soft. He dives in for a kiss, but David starts talking.

“We should probably examine why you like to call me Webster in bed,” David says, even with Joe’s mouth on him. 

“Or,” Joe starts, but David doesn’t hear the rest because then Joe is biting his bottom lip and licking along the seam of David’s mouth. David rocks his hips up to push against Joe’s body. Joe reaches his hand down between them to squeeze David’s cock through his underwear, and David gratefully runs his fingertips along Joe’s back in reward. 

“Wait a minute,” David says as he starts to formulate a plan. He uses his thigh to push in between Joe’s legs, and then he flips them so that Joe is on his back and he can straddle him. Joe looks up at him, biting his lip like he’s a little wary. He tries to reach for David’s cock again, but David bats his hands away.

“Slower,” David says, fighting to keep his voice steady. “We’re going slower.”

Joe looks confused for a moment, but then he puts his hands down against the mattress and takes a deep, shuddering breath.

“Okay,” Joe breathes. “Okay.”

David smiles softly at him, and goes to work.


End file.
